


L'amour d'un géant des glaces

by SlythLou



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlythLou/pseuds/SlythLou
Summary: RECUEIL de OS ou mini-fic centrées autour du personnage de Loki. Différents prairings à prévoir.Je suis la roulette de l'Enfer de Dante Approchez, n'ayez pas peur. Loki n'est pas une méchante personne. Du moins, pas tout le temps...
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki, Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki & Daisy, Loki & Raven | Mystique, Loki / Daisy, Loki/Ororo Munroe, Loki/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Je ne regrette rien

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations à tous !  
> C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur ce merveilleux site qu'est Ao3, j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Ce recueil qui sera centré sur Loki. De nombreux prairings à recenser, vous verrez tout au fur et à mesure. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Je l’ai lancé à partir du thème de la roulette de ce mois-ci au sein de l’Enfer de Dante (où tous les amateurs de fanfictions souhaitant pimenter leurs écrits, avoir de nouvelles idées sont très cordialement invités ! -Lien sur mon profil)
> 
>  **La roulette du 02/11/2020** : Loki/Clint
> 
> Cet écrit répond aussi à quelques défis d’autres salons qui prennent la poussière depuis quelques temps dans mon récapitulatif. 
> 
> **Le défi des baisers 50** : Un baiser après une longue absence  
>  **Titre du 23/07/2020** : Je ne regrette rien.  
>  **Prompt 157** : "Je te pari que ça va partir en couille."  
>  **Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°117** \- Ecrire sur un perso qui ne sait pas cuisiner mais le fait quand même (lien) - Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup

Clint n’avait pas osé se l’avouer, mais la vérité c’était que pendant qu’il était sous le contrôle du spectre de Loki, cette année où les Avengers ont été crée, il avait plutôt… apprécié. Eh bien, pas vraiment le fait de ne plus avoir de libre arbitre, bien évidemment, mais cette sorte de possession lui avait permis d’apercevoir des choses venant de Loki. Des choses qu’ils n’auraient peut-être pas dû voir, mais le sceptre avait apparemment créer une sorte de connexions entre Loki et ses “singes volants”. 

Grâce à Natasha, sa chère amie, il avait pu reprendre pied avec la réalité et avait participé à la fin de cette bataille mémorable, contre Loki et ses extraterrestres horribles. L’archer avait été en colère contre le dieu de la malice, comme on pourrait s’y attendre, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait de la compréhension. Du pardon. De l’empathie. Et même un soupçon d’attachement.

Loki avait fini par être mis hors d’atteinte grâce à l’intervention de toute l’équipe de super-héros nouvellement créé, puis avait été emmené par son frère le blond du tonnerre sur leur planète “natale”. Enfin natale, pour l’un seulement en réalité. L’une des parties pour lesquelles Clint pouvait comprendre la détresse et la colère du dieu. Même s’il ne cautionnait pas du tout les actions destructrices qu’il avait fait sur sa chère planète Terre. 

Aujourd’hui, le SHIELD était tombé et Clint avait pris une sorte de retraite après ce qu’il avait vécu comme une défaite en Sokovie. Voir ce gamin mourir devant ses yeux pour le protéger lui et l’enfant qu’il avait dans les bras l’avait secoué. Il voulait retrouver sa famille et prendre soin d’eux, être là avec eux. Malheureusement, ça ne s’était pas du tout passé comme il l’aurait voulu et ils avaient fini par divorcer. Ils avaient été amoureux et leur couple marchait très bien quand il partait à l’autre bout du monde pour son travail. Mais apparemment vivre 24 heures sur 24 ensemble, ça n’avait pas été possible.

Etrangement, Clint n’en avait pas été si triste et avait plutôt bien rebondi. Il s’était trouvé un appartement au coeur de New York où il accueillait un week-end sur deux ses enfants, puisque la semaine ils allaient à l’école et que la maison que Laura avait gardé était bien plus proche. Ca ne peinait pas Clint. Il aimait ses enfants et ces derniers l’aimaient aussi. Leur mère et lui s’entendait encore bien, leur divorce n’a pas été comme l’un de ceux que l’on voit dans les journaux. Il avait été tranquille et correct. Pour les deux parties. Et ils vivaient très bien comme ceci.

Rentrant chez lui après une matinée passée dans une salle de sport dans laquelle il s’était inscrit, Clint passa sous une bonne douche puis se posa devant la télé. Quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il regarda son ventre comme s’il s’agissait d’un traître et lâcha une plainte sonore.  
On ne pouvait pas dire que l’ancien agent du SHIELD n’aimait pas manger, cependant il y a une chose qu’il n’aimait pas, c’était _faire_ à manger. Non, vraiment, ça c’était impossible. Il faisait tout brûler, à chaque fois. Ou alors c’était infecte. Enfin bref, à chaque fois qu’il s’approchait des fourneaux, c’était l’enfer !

Attrapant son téléphone pour se commander un bon petit plat de sushis via Deliveroo, Clint se figea. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore ? Pourquoi son téléphone refusait de marcher ? Il fronça les sourcils, l’éteignit, puis le ralluma, pestant à voix haute contre cet engin de malheur. 

Il grogna une nouvelle fois pour la forme et balança son téléphone au fin fond de son canapé avant de se relever. Apparemment, le destin en avait décidé ainsi : Clint allait devoir faire avec ce qu’il avait. Bon. Des pâtes. Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué, n’est-ce pas ? 

Regardant dubitativement la casserole pleine d’eau et le sachet de pâtes, Clint se mit à réfléchir. Allait-il risquer de perdre la vie pour manger ? Bon, d’accord, la question n’avait aucune sens et la réponse était sans appel : Bien évidemment ! Mais tout de même… Il avait un peu d’appréhension à l’idée de faire brûler tout l’appartement et la petite vieille du rez-de-chaussée avec. 

Clint alluma le feu du gaz, tenant le couvercle de la casserole devant lui, comme un bouclier quand on toqua à sa porte. Il sursauta et en fit tomber le couvercle, faisant résonner un bruit dans toute la pièce. Et le feu chauffait la casserole. Bon, la bonne nouvelle était qu’il n’avait rien fait brûler.

Le blond souffla de soulagement puis laissa sa cuisine sans surveillance pour rejoindre sa porte d’entrée. Il n’attendait personne.. Qui pouvait bien vouloir venir le voir à cette heure-ci ? 

“Bon-”

Clint leva lentement les yeux pour atteindre le visage de la personne se trouvant au pas de sa porte et plissa des yeux. Qu’est-ce que Loki putain de Loki foutait devant sa porte ? 

“Mes très chers salutations Monsieur Barton. Puis-je ? demanda Loki, son satanée petit sourire au coin des lèvres, afin de pouvoir entrer dans l’appartement. 

\- Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr. Enfin non ! Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ici ? se reprit Clint d’une voix ferme, sur la fin, regardant Loki fixement. 

\- Eh bien, je suis venu voir un ancien ami, bien sûr. Avouez que je vous ai manqué Barton, je peux lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, vous le savez très bien. répondit Loki, très calmement avec un ton doucereux, comme pour amadouer un animal sauvage craintif. 

\- Je ne- Bon entrez, de toute façon il faut que je vérifie mon eau, je ne voudrais pas faire brûler mon appartement. D’ailleurs comment vous m’avez trouvé ? demanda Clint, s’écartant légèrement de la porte pour laisser le dieu entré dans son chez lui. 

\- Disons que j’ai eu… de l’aide. Alors, que faites-vous pour avoir peur que votre… place ne brûle ?

\- Ceci est un appartement Loki, souffla Clint avant de baisser le feu à toute vitesse en voyant de grosse bulle. Et.. j’essaye de faire des pâtes. Je ne peux rien commander et me voilà obligé de faire la cuisine alors que je déteste ça. répondit-il. D’ailleurs pourquoi était-il si enclin à lui répondre ? L’archer ne se comprenait pas lui-même. 

\- Je vois. Besoin d’un coup de main peut-être ?”

Clint se retourna vers Loki, un sourcil redressé - ou tout du moins, il avait contracté son visage en essayant de redresser un sourcil, mais il devait sembler assez ridicule.

“Vous savez cuisiner vous ? 

\- Bien sûr. Pour qui me prenez-vous Barton ? Je sais faire plein de choses vous savez. Par exemple… Ceci.”

Avec un flegme tout à fait caractéristique de sa personne, Loki s’occupa comme un vrai chef des pâtes, tout en s’approchant à petit pas vers Clint, le coinçant bien rapidement entre le plan de travail et son propre corps. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites Loki ? tenta Clint, voulant retrouver sa liberté de mouvement, malheureusement sa voix n’était pas assez convaincante et Loki ne fait que sourire.

\- Tu m’as manqué chaton.” souffla Loki à l’oreille de Clint, venant passer sa langue sur son oreille. 

Le plus petit tremblait presque entre les bras de Loki. Il avait l’impression qu’il était parfaitement à sa place. C’était étonnement un sentiment plutôt agréable et son corps - ce traître - réagissait plutôt bien à ce contact. Allons bon.

“Manqué de quoi ? 

\- Ta présence.”

Et sur ce, Loki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Clint, l’embarquant dans un baiser intense et fougueux. Le dieu n’avait jamais cessé de repenser à l’esprit de ce midgardien alors qu’il était coincé dans sa cellule à Asgard. Il n’avait jamais été aussi touché par une telle âme. Et ça lui plaisait. Il voulait voir jusqu’où il pourrait apprécier la compagnie de cet humain. Peut-être qu’il aurait une bonne surprise. A voir. En attendant, il allait profiter du tuyau des amis de son frère. 

* * *

Un peu plus loin, toujours dans New York, Thor, Natasha et Tony étaient réunis sur son canapé, regardant le grand écran du milliardaire. Sur cet écran, on pouvait voir avec une netteté très propre la pièce principale de l’appartement de Clint, lequel se trouvait apparemment en très bonne position entre les bras de Loki.

“Je te pari que ça va partir en couille” lança Natasha à Tony. Ouais, les prochains jours allaient être très amusant. En plus, elle avait prévu de sortir avec Clint le lendemain. Elle allait pouvoir lui demander tous les petits détails croustillants.


	2. La fille du parc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Deuxième jour, deuxième couple, me voilà avec notre adorable Skye/Daisy/Quake 
> 
> **La roulette du 03/11/2020** : Loki/Daisy Johnson (Quake)
> 
> Cet écrit répond également à quelques défis de ce super serveur Discord qu’est l’Enfer de Dante ♥
> 
>  **Dialogue 39** :  
> “Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.  
> \- C’est un défi ?  
> \- Non, une vérité.”  
>  **Défi baiser 53** : Un baiser d'un dieu  
>  **Mignonnerie du 23/10/2020** : A a réconforte B qui n'arrive pas à s'accepter tel qu'il est.  
>  **Titre du 12/09/2020** : La fille du parc

Daisy venait d’apprendre d’où elle venait et ce qu’elle était réellement. Mais la jeune femme n’arrivait pas à s’y faire. Ils disaient qu’elle était une “inhumaine” désormais… Bien trop étrange. Elle n’était pas faite pour cette vie. Elle était très bien au sein de l’équipe de Coulson. Dai- non, Skye. - ne souhaitait pas débarquer dans cette nouvelle vie. Pour y faire quoi même ? La super-héroïne ? C’est ce qu’elle faisait déjà avec la nouvelle version du SHIELD. Hors de question pour elle de changer complètement. 

Shootant dans un cailloux sur son chemin, Daisy avançait son réel but dans New York, ne regardant pas ce qui l’entourait. Elle finit par se retrouver à Central Park alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville. L’endroit commençait à être de moins en moins fréquenté et c’était parfait. La jeune femme voulait se retrouver seule. Seule avec ces pouvoirs qu’elle ne comprenait pas encore. Seule avec elle-même.

Cependant, quelqu’un avait tout observé un peu plus loin et ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Cette inhumaine avait des pouvoirs qu’elle ne soupçonnait pas encore et ça l’enivrait rien que d’y penser. Alors Loki, oui parce que c’était lui, s’avança vers Daisy qui était prostrée contre un arbre et se planta face à elle.

“Eh bien, que se passe-t-il donc ?”

Elle releva la tête vers l’homme qui venait empiéter son espace vital et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

“Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?”

Dans la pénombre, elle ne l’avait pas reconnu.

“Je veux vous aider, Daisy. Je sais qui vous êtes et surtout ce que vous êtes. Soyez-en sûre, avec moi, vous atteindrez votre plein potentiel, proposa Loki, très avenant. 

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? répondit frontalement l’inhumaine, n’ayant pas encore reconnu le dieu.

\- Oh, mais vous allez le vouloir. Parce que vous allez très vite comprendre qu’avec votre petite bande, vous n’irez jamais très loin. Vous serez limitée. Étudiée. Non, vraiment, cette vie n’est pas pour vous.

\- Vous savez que je pourrais vous tuer ?”

Loki se mit à rire, regardant Daisy d’un nouvel oeil. Elle était amusante. Elle allait lui plaire.  
“Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

\- C’est un défi ?

\- Non, une vérité, très chère.”

Et sur ceux, il apposa son illusion favorite sur lui-même et apparut dans sa grandeur avec ses habits royaux. Bon, certes, il se la pétait pas mal, mais eh, un dieu se devait d’avoir la classe de temps en temps tout de même.

“Oh. C’est vous.

\- Effectivement.”

Étonnamment, Daisy baissa sa garde ainsi que sa tête, reposant ses yeux sur le sol devant elle. Loki retira la fameuse illusion et s’accroupit au sol à son tour. Pff, qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire, vraiment. 

“Allons Skye, ce n’est pas la fin du monde vous savez. 

\- C’est facile à dire pour vous. Vous êtes né comme ça.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, j’ai appris assez tard mes réelles racines moi aussi. Et j’ai découvert dans le même temps de nouveau pouvoir, mais il est vrai que je n’ai jamais vécu la vie d’un simple… humain.

\- Moi, oui. Et je veux rester ainsi. Je ne suis qu'une personne normale, qui aime hacker les systèmes informatiques. Je ne suis pas une sorte de mutante avec du sang d'extraterrestres. 

\- J’en ai bien peur. Et ça ne se soigne pas, mais vous allez adorer vivre avec ça dans le sang. Ce que vous pouvez faire, vos pouvoirs… Cela va vous posséder et vous allez adorer ça, je peux vous le promettre.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? 

\- Parce que c’est moi qui vais t’apprendre, Skye.”, conclut Loki, un ton plus doux. La première étape était complétée. Il avait réconforté Daisy, ou bien Skye comme elle préférait se faire appeler et l’avait donc mis en confiance. La deuxième étape allait être de la lier à lui. Un moyen très simple suffisait. Inhumaine ou simple midgardienne, une chose était sûre : Ces personnes adorait se savoir désirer. Alors Loki allait lui faire croire qu’il la désirait. Oh oui, ce sera follement amusant. 

“Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.” 

Loki leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de la brune, caressant du pouce sa peau douce. Il fit remonter les coins de ses lèvres pour faire apparaître un petit sourire puis s’avança légèrement avant d’embrasser à pleine bouche la jeune femme. Hum, il n’aurait pas tant de mal que ça à la désirer finalement. Être un dieu, ça avait du bon parfois.


	3. La Mort n'est que le commencement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> 3e jour, 3e couple, j’espère que cette roulette vous plaira ♥  
>  **La Roulette du 04/11/2020** : Loki/Ororo
> 
> Je réponds également à d’autres défis de ce merveilleux serveur qu’est l’Enfer de Dante :
> 
> **Première phrase 88** : "Le soir de ma naissance, un nuage noir s’est formé au-dessus de la maison." (La Tribu de Celtill T1, Évelyne Brisou-Pellen)  
>  **Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°135** \- Contrainte : Votre histoire se place durant un enterrement - Votre texte doit être doux  
>  **Personnage du 27/10/2020** : Loki  
>  **Célébrité du 07/10/2020** : Tom Hiddleston   
> **Personnage 6** : Loki   
> **Prompt du 03/11/2020** "Je refuse que sa mort soit vaine. Et je ne laisserai personne affirmer le contraire."  
>  **Mot du 29/10/2020** : Cimetière  
>  **Alphabet des persos Marvel** : O comme Ororo Monroe  
>  **Titre du 17/07/2020** : "La Mort n'est que le commencement"  
> Vêtement de votre personnage : Ororo : pantalon pied de poule, body noir et bottes à talons
> 
> Merci à ma bêta LoupSpell !

“Le soir de ma naissance, un nuage noir s’est formé au-dessus de la maison.” C’était un signe que mes pouvoirs de mutant se réveillerait un jour et qu’il prendrait la forme de ce nuage. Ou du moins, c’était ce que je croyais. Ce nuage noir avait finalement pris forme bien plus tard et si au début il avait été réconfortant, la fin avait été tragique.

Loki avait été mon nuage. Pas un nuage parmi tant d’autres, non le nuage. Le nuage qui m’avait fait revivre et qui m’avait donné un nouveau but. Je n’étais qu’une mutante parmi tant d’autres, perdue dans ce vaste monde quand Charles m’avait retrouvée. Mais finalement c’est Loki, un dieu, le dieu qui m’a réellement aidée. D’une façon que Charles n’aurait jamais pu le faire. 

Après tout, un nuage n’était pas forcément synonyme de malheur ou de tristesse. Celui-là avait apporté la joie dans mon coeur et pour rien au monde j’aurais voulu qu’il me quitte. Cependant, parfois, nous ne pouvions pas tout planifier. Et c’est ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là. Loki était parti rejoindre son frère pour combattre Thanos avant qu’il n’arrive sur Terre. Mais Thanos était arrivé. Et Thor aussi. Avec le corps inanimé de Loki. 

Et c’est pour ça qu’aujourd’hui, nous étions tous réunis dans ce cimetière, habillé tout en noir. J’avais même sortie mon body noir et un pantalon que je ne mettais d’ordinaire, jamais, le pied de poule. Je savais bien que Loki aurait préféré une cérémonie moins sobre, plus éclatante, plus à son image, mais je n’étais qu’une pauvre mutante sur Midgard. D’ailleurs j’aimais beaucoup quand il appelait la Terre ainsi. Ca avait un côté exotique que j’adorais chez lui. 

Les yeux posés sur le sol, fixant mes sempiternelles bottes à talons, je sentis Thor se mettre à côté de moi. Il posa sa grande main sur mon épaule. Je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que ça, je le connaissais surtout au travers des histoires que Loki me racontait pour m’aider à m’endormir. 

“Thanos est là Ororo, il faut qu’on l’arrête avant qu’il n’y ait plus de morts inutiles sur son chemin.” Me dit Thor, avec une discrétion sans faille, sentez mon sarcasme.

Ma tête se redressa immédiatement et je lui lança un regard que je souhaitais le plus noir possible. Le ciel s’assombrit dangereusement.

“Inutile ?! Je refuse que sa mort soit vaine. Et je ne laisserai personne affirmer le contraire, Thor. Loki est peut-être mort, mais pas son esprit.”

Thor leva ses mains devant lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

“Je comprends ta douleur, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire que sa mort était vaine.”

Je hocha la tête et mon rythme cardiaque retrouva la normale. J’avais oublié le détail que cet homme était le dieu du tonnerre. Et que j’avais pratiquement les mêmes pouvoirs que lui. A une certaine mesure bien évidemment, je n’étais pas une déesse. 

“Nous allons y arriver Thor. Ce Thanos ne s’en tirera pas comme ça. Nous sommes des milliers contre lui. Et crois-moi, si Charles fait équipe avec Erik et qu’en plus les Avengers nous rejoignent, c’en sera très vite fini de lui. 

\- Bien évidemment Ororo ! Nous sommes des héros. Et ce que font les héros, c’est gagner.”

Je lui souris légèrement et posa mon regard sur le cercueil doré de Loki. Mon nuage m’avait peut-être quitté physiquement, mais il m’accompagnera toujours au fond de mon coeur, j’en étais persuadée.


	4. Le chemin de la rédemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4ème chapitre, 4ème jour, 4ème couple !
> 
> Voici la **roulette du 05/11/2020** : Loki / James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes
> 
> Mais je réponds également à d’autres petits défis :
> 
> **Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020** : Marvel   
> **Alphabet des persos Marvel** : B : Bucky Barnes  
>  **Personnage 6** : Loki   
> **Célébrité du 07/10/2020** : Tom Hiddleston   
> **Personnage du 27/10/2020** : Loki   
> **Le métier de votre personnage 4** : Perso : Bucky (Marvel) Métier : Mécanicien   
> **Défi baiser 46 :** Un baiser entre deux collègues. Contrainte : Se passe sur le lieu de travail  
>  **Prompt 58** : "Vous allez devoir me donner un peu plus pour travailler ici  
>  **Lieu du 05/09/2020** : Planète Terre  
>  **ACTION 46** : Embrasser son vis-à-vis sous le coup de l’impulsion  
>  **Citation loufoque 29** : Rien ne me fascine plus que le travail : je peux rester assis et le contempler pendant des heures.   
> **Titre du 24/06/2020** : Le chemin de la rédemption  
>  **Vingt septième baiser** : Le premier baiser
> 
> Merci à ma bêta LoupSpell !
> 
> Profitez ♥

Loki s’était fait bannir d’Asgard et sa sentence était de se retrouver sans aucun pouvoirs sur la planète qu’il avait tenté d’envahir, mais quelques années auparavant. En arrivant sur Midgard, le dieu déchu était désemparé, perdu et surtout, très en colère. Comment Odin avait osé le réduire à l’état de fourmis ? Lui, Loki, n’avait rien à faire parmi ces gens. 

Un peu plus loin dans Brooklyn se trouvait Bucky, dans son garage. Il avait repris l’affaire de son père et tentait de se débrouiller pour garder le tout dans une parfaite ligne de conduite. Même si la guerre qui semblait approcher allait sûrement tout faire capoter. 

Au bout de deux mois sur Midgard, Loki commençait à se résigner. Il avait tenté de faire toutes les conneries possibles pour se faire remarquer, mais il n’était pas pris au sérieux. Et sans sa magie, c’était encore plus compliqué. 

Mais, finalement, Loki avait réussi à avoir un semblant de vie “normal”, mais Odin avait été une fois de plus, très radin et ne lui avait pas laissé assez d’argent. Et il allait devoir s’en procurer. Cependant, il paraissait que récupérer de l’argent dans une banque n’était pas aussi facile que ça. Surtout quand l’argent en question ne lui appartenait pas.

Alors, il avait dû se résoudre à trouver un emploi. Vous avez déjà vu un dieu chez pôle emploi ? Bon en l’occurence, l’entité n’existait pas encore et Loki n’avait aucune idée de ce que c’était, mais sur le principe, c’était pareil. 

Mais fort heureusement, par un bel hasard, Loki tomba nez à nez avec une annonce de recrutement pour un garagiste. Et bien que Loki n’ait absolument aucune idée de ce qu’était le métier de garagiste, il n’avait pas trop l’occasion de faire la fine bouche. 

Alors aussi vite, Loki se retrouva face à la porte du garage pour postuler. Il avait étudié certaines personnes le faire et il était assez facile pour lui d’imiter leur comportement et de se mettre à leur place. 

“Hum, oui, c’est pour quoi ?

\- C’est vous… James ? sur cette affiche ? demanda Loki en posant l’affiche contre la figure de son peut-être futur employeur. 

\- Oui, effectivement. Vous venez postuler ? Bucky était plus qu’heureux de savoir que quelqu’un était intéressé par son annonce. Il savait que l’emplacement de son garage n’était pas idéal, il n’était pas dans une immense ville et à cette époque-là, peu de personne recherchait une vie tranquille. 

\- Tout à fait. Vous savez, j’aime beaucoup travailler.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Bucky était amusé face à cette personne plutôt atypique. 

\- Rien ne me fascine plus que le travail : je peux rester assis et le contempler pendant des heures.”

Sur ces dernières paroles, Bucky éclata de rire et invita l’homme à entrer dans son garage. 

“Vous allez devoir me donner un peu plus pour travailler ici. Ca ne suffira pas.

\- Hum, oui bien sûr.. Alors, je peux vous assurer que je suis un as dans le domaine de la garagesterie. 

\- Cela va sans dire, c’est même évident quand on vous voit.

\- Ah, vous voyez ! Je suis la personne qu’il vous faut.”

Loki avait l’air si sûr de lui que Bucky prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il avait vraiment besoin d’une paire de bras en plus. Et l’homme n’avait pas l’air stupide, il pourrait le former. D’autant plus que c’était la première personne à avoir répondu à son annonce depuis sa distribution, donc au point où il en était..

“C’est d’accord. Mais à une seule condition.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- On se tutoie et tu m’appelles Bucky. 

\- Hum, très bien. Je suis Loki.

\- Parfait. Alors bienvenue à bord Loki !

* * *

Après trois bons mois à travailler côte à côte, Loki et Bucky avaient fini par instaurer une certaine routine. Le dieu apprenait vite et bien. Bucky était content d’avoir accepter de lui donner une chance. Il n’était pas sûr que son identité soit bien réelle, mais s’en fichait un peu pour tout avouer. Tant qu’il faisait son boulot, il n’allait pas lui demander tout son état civil. 

Mais au cours de ces mois, à force de l’observer se pencher sur les différents engins et de sentir son odeur agréable - il ne semblait jamais transpirer d’ailleurs, un vrai miracle cet homme - Bucky commençait à avoir des idées… étranges à son égard. 

Et puis un jour, il n’y tint plus. Ils venaient de rendre une voiture à l’un de leur client et Bucky matait les fesses de Loki depuis l’intérieur de la boutique. Quand il se retourna et qu’il le prit en flagrant délit, Bucky eut peur que l’autre fasse un pas en arrière, puis finisse par s’enfuir. Mais non. Aucun des deux ne bougèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que les deux ne s’avancent en même temps et viennent embrasser l’autre d’une façon plus que passionnée.

Finalement, il allait s’y plaire sur Midgard, se dit Loki.


	5. Ménage à trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> Me voici pour le 5e couple ♥ Merci au thème 1 ("Ronronner") de cette nuit du FoF de m'avoir aidé à trouver une ligne de conduite haha  
> Voici les défis auxquels je réponds :
> 
>  **La roulette du 06/11/2020** : Loki / Raven Darkhölme (Mystique)  
>  **Cent trente quatrième baiser** : Un baiser avec un shapeshifter  
>  **Titre du 05/11/2020** : "Ménage à trois"  
>  **Lieu du 05/09/2020** : Planète Terre  
>  **Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020** : Marvel  
>  **Alphabet des persos Marvel** : L : Loki  
>  **Personnage 6** : Loki  
>  **Célébrité du 07/10/2020** : Tom Hiddleston  
>  **Personnage du 27/10/2020** : Loki  
>  **La faune et la flore du 06/11/2020** : Le chat  
>  **Dieu du 06/08/2020 au 13/08/2020** : Loki

“Un chat ? Sérieusement ? Tu ne pouvais pas… Je ne sais pas moi, ramener plutôt un chien ? Ca aiderait à garder les gens indésirables au pas de la porte. 

\- Allons Loki, je pensais que tu étais une personne à chat ? Regarde le, il est tout mignon, il ronronne rien qu’en te voyant !”

Le dieu de la malice regarda l’animal tigré qui se léchait l’entrejambe sur le canapé avec un air dubitatif.

“Ce n’est pas que je n’aime pas les chats. Disons juste que je préfère quand le chat, c’est moi.”

Raven leva la tête vers Loki et afficha son plus beau sourire.

“Je ne t’ai jamais vu dans une autre forme que celle-ci, pourtant. Alors que moi, je t’ai montré plein de visages différents. Tu ne voudrais pas, tu sais… Me montrer ?”

Loki plissa des yeux en regardant sa compagne, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non elle était sérieuse avant de s’approcher d’elle et de l’embrasser tendrement. C’est vrai. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés lors de cette soirée bien arrosée auquelle la mutante ne s’était rendue que pour son frère et lui-même uniquement pour se vider la tête, il n’avait pas vraiment joué avec son don, comparé à son amante. 

“Pourquoi pas. A une seule condition.

\- Je t’écoute ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.”

Il n’attendit pas une réponse de sa part et un doux halo vert entoura son corps avant qu’il ne se change en un chaton noir. Eh oui. Le grand Loki, le grand dieu, le prince déchu d’Asgard, sous cette forme n’était qu’un chaton. Il releva une mine de chat potté vers sa compagne qui le regardait avec un air… étrangement indescriptible. Loki n’arrivait pas à s’avoir si elle allait éclater de rire ou pleurer. 

Mais c’est alors que Raven fit quelque chose auquel il ne s’attendait pas du tout. A son tour elle modifia son apparence physique et trois chats furent bientôt dans le salon. L’autre chat, le vrai cette fois, celui que sa chère et tendre Raven avait amené, avait à peine relever son museau pour voir les deux nouveaux arrivants. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé par son environnement. C’était peut-être ça la vrai vie d’un chat. S’en foutre de la nature même de ses vis-à-vis. S’en foutre de leur vrai espèce. Ca avait du bon.. 

Mais non, Loki aimait bien trop son aspect humanoïde. Être sur deux jambes et pouvoir s’occuper de son adorable Mystique. Ouais, être un chat était amusant, mais être un dieu l’était encore plus.


	6. Entrons dans la danse

Un bal de charité pour vendre des armes en échanges d’argent pour des associations ? Ah… C’était si midgardien. Mais il fallait dire que Loki en était plutôt amusé. Alors il s’était rendu sur place pour vérifier les opérations. 

En costume noir à queue de pie, Loki eut à peine à utiliser sa magie pour obtenir le droit d’entrer. Il n’était pas n’importe qui après tout, il était un prince. L’attitude royal, il l’avait. Alors si ces midgardiens, en le voyant, ne pensaient pas qu’il pouvait s’acheter l'entièreté de ce qui allait être exposé, c’est qu’ils étaient encore plus limité intellectuellement que ce qu’il croyait. 

Alors que notre cher dieu se baladait dans les différentes salles, comme si le monde lui appartenait, ce dont il était sûr, il tomba sur un dos. Mais pas n’importe quel dos, le plus beau dos qu’il lui ait été donné de voir. La peau était si délicate, l’ouverture de la robe était juste parfaite. Loki n’avait qu’une seule envie : c’était de poser sa main gelée sur cette peau, mais pas pour transmettre sa froideur à la jeune femme, non, simplement par envie. 

Il suivit la belle dame jusque dans la salle principale, où une douce musique était jouée et où quelques couples s’étaient mis à danser. C’est alors qu’il put enfin apercevoir son visage et il s’arrêta un moment. Il la reconnaissait ! Il s’agissait de la secrétaire du dénommé Tony Stark, la tête d’affiche de ce gala. Qui n’allait pas venir. Loki connaissait bien les grands noms de cette planète ainsi que leurs manies. Oui, ce soir il aurait le champ libre pour s’occuper de Pepper Potts et ça, c’était parfait.

D’autant qu’il avait eu l’occasion d’échanger avec elle sur certains aspects. Par messages interposés bien sûr, jamais de visu. Mais elle n’avait pas besoin de savoir qui il était;  
Il finit par poser sa main dans son dos après s’être approché d’elle et lui susurra quelques mots à l’oreille

“M’accorderais-tu cette danse ?”

Mais il s’était cru au palais d’Asgard, il s’était cru entouré de courtisane. Pepper n’était pas comme ça. 

“Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne suis pas ici pour m’amuser, contrairement à certain” fut sa réponse abrupte, presque aussi froide que sa peau, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

Bon… Manifestement, ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il réussirait à emballer Pepper Potts. Pourtant, son charme n’avait jamais failli jusque là. Étrange.. Très étrange…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un futur ? petit couple tropgnon, n'est-ce pas ?   
> Voici les défis auxquels je réponds avec ce petit OS :
> 
>  **La roulette du 07/11/2020** : Loki / Pepper Potts  
>  **Défi couple 391** : Loki / Pepper Potts   
> **Dieu du 06/08/2020** : Loki   
> **Lieu du 05/09/2020** : Planète Terre   
> **Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020** : Marvel   
> **Alphabet des persos Marvel** : L : Loki   
> **Personnage 6** : Loki  
>  **Célébrité du 07/10/2020** : Tom Hiddleston  
>  **Personnage du 27/10/2020** : Loki   
> **Prompt 84** : "M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"  
>  **Titre du 16/08/2020** : Entrons dans la danse
> 
> En plus du thème 7 de la nuit du FoF du 06/11/2020 : Gelée (bah ouais, pauvre Loki il est gelé huhu)


	7. Ne te retourne pas

Le groupe Asgardium était très réputé dans le monde entier, Loki et son frère Thor l'avaient monté ensemble après leurs études et ils avaient recruté les membres du groupe ci et là, notamment auprès des amis du blond. Loki n'était pas du genre à facilement se lier avec d'autres personnes. 

Après plus de dix ans en tête des charts, Asgardium s'était séparé. Enfin plutôt, Loki avait quitté le groupe. La pression, les disputes qui s'étaient créés entre Loki et les autres membres du groupe avait fini de le décider. 

"Je suis désolé que tout se termine de cette façon, mais il faut que je quitte le groupe." 

Le brun s'était excusé auprès de son frère, enfin… il avait tenté, avant de le laisser en plan. Tout du moins c'était le sentiment qu'avait eu Thor quand il avait appris que son petit frère s'en allait. 

Enfin, c'était de l'histoire ancienne aujourd'hui, non ? Cela faisait plus de deux ans que Loki s'était éloigné de toute cette agitation et il vivait désormais tranquillement dans son appartement à Londres. 

Alors qu'il rangeait son salon, Loki tomba sur un cadre photo représentant l'entièreté du groupe tel qu'il existait à ses débuts. Et au fond.. Il y avait Sif. Sif son premier amour. Sif était la première personne en qui il avait eu assez confiance pour sortir avec. Sa première petite amie. Et c'est peut-être ça qui avait tout fait foirer par la suite. 

Il ouvrit le cadre et en sortit la photo avant d'en trouver une autre derrière. Il s'agissait d'une photo prise dans un photomaton dans lequel Sif et lui s'étaient amusés. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement et la photo était vraiment sympa à regarder. Enfin.. Sympa pour des yeux extérieurs. Loki, lui, avait juste envie de pleurer en la voyant. 

Mais non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il était fort.. Il était… Loki se mit à pleurer et retourna la photo, ne souhaitant plus voir leurs têtes dessus. Mais il y découvrit une écriture sur l'arrière de cette photo, "Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée" les derniers mots de Sif avant de rompre avec lui. 

Après ça, ça avait été la décadence. Des insultes à tout va, des disputes interminables. Bref, cela avait mené au départ de Loki du groupe et il le vivait très bien. Asgardium un peu moins. Mais eh, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les amis de son frère n'étaient que des connards, n'est-ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu ! Et Merci à me bêta LoupSpell (que vous pouvez trouver sur ffnet)  
> Ce défi répond donc à **la roulette du 08/11/2020** : Loki / Sif de l'Enfer de Dante, mais également à d'autres défis que voilà :
> 
>  **Titre du 08/11/2020** : Ne te retourne pas  
>  **Défi couple 394** : Loki/Sif  
>  **Cent soixante-septième baiser** : Un baiser dans une photo  
>  **Lieu du 10/09/2020** : Londres   
> **Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020** : Marvel   
> **Alphabet des persos Marvel** : L : Loki   
> **Personnage 6** : Loki   
> **Célébrité du 07/10/2020** : Tom Hiddleston   
> **Personnage du 27/10/2020** : Loki   
> **UA challenge 54** : UA!Groupe de musique  
>  **La première fois** que je me mets en couple  
>  **Je ne peux pas 72** : Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé  
>  **Je suis désolé 20** : Je suis désolé que tout se termine de cette façon
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	8. Un réveil boutonneux

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !”

Un cri déchira le silence régnant dans la Tour Stark. Non, pardon, elle s’appelait désormais la Tour Avengers. Tony se redressa depuis son atelier et regarda autour de lui, suspicieux. Non, ce cri n’était pas normal. Et pourtant, il vivait en présence d’un dieu ayant un attrait pour les entrées fracassantes, un super soldat congelé pendant 70 ans, une super espionne pouvant se tordre n’importe comment et devenir n’importe qui, un scientifique geek, pouvant se transformer en géant vert, un dieu fou ayant voulu prendre le contrôle de sa chère planète un jour, un gars simple, mais qui pourrait te tuer avec un simple arc et enfin lui-même et ses machines. Ouais. Ce cri n’était vraiment pas normal.

Délaissant avec grande peine le bras de sa nouvelle armure, Tony prit l’ascenseur pour monter jusqu’aux parties communes. Allons bon. Que se passait-il ?   
Mais quand il arriva vers la cuisine, cinq paires d’yeux tombèrent sur lui, le regardant d’un air équivoque. Ah. C’était un problème Loki. Tony roula des yeux, mais finit par hocher la tête et se retourna pour aller en direction des chambres.

Ils semblèrent tous avoir compris, baissèrent la tête et reprirent leurs discussions comme si de rien n'était.  
Après un énième soupir, Tony arriva devant la chambre de Loki et toqua un coup dessus.

“Non, que personne n’entre ! fut la seule réponse qu’il reçut.

\- Loki, voyons. Ne fais pas ton enfant, c’est moi, laisse-moi entrer.

\- Non, jamais ! Personne ne doit voir ça !

\- Tu es au courant que tu es chez moi, là ? Je peux entrer où je veux, quand je veux, de la façon dont je le veux ?”

Silence radio de la part du dieu brun. Bon, eh bien à situation extrême...  
Non, la porte finit par s’ouvrir.  
Tony entra dans la pièce et chercha Loki du regard. Mais il ne trouva qu’une masse informe repliée sur elle-même dans le lit. 

“Il serait temps de bouger ses petites fesses, ô Loki.

\- C’est ça, arrête de te moquer de moi… Je ne ressemble plus à rien, je n’ai plus du tout l’air d’un dieu. 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes. Tu as tout d’un- Aaaaah !”

Loki s’était retourné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant le milliardaire avec un air boudeur. 

“Voilà. Même toi tu ne me trouves plus beau.”

Et Tony éclata de rire. 

“Ouais, ouais. Moque-toi vas-y, je ne dirais rien.”

Tony tenta de se calmer, mais à chaque fois qu’il reposait les yeux sur Loki, il repartait en fou rire. Et Loki commençait doucement, mais sûrement à s’énerver. Comment ce mortel osait se moquer de lui ?

“Par- Pardon… C’est juste que.. hahahahahahah !”

En même temps. Il est vrai que la situation était cocasse. Sur le magnifique visage du dieu de la malice, se trouvait un nez. Jusque là, tout est normal me direz-vous. Mais sur ce nez, se trouvait un gros bouton informe, digne des plus beaux costumes de sorcières pour Halloween. Comprenez-vous désormais la raison de l’hilarité de Tony ? 

Finalement, le super-héros se calma, bien que de légers soubresauts continuaient de secouer ses épaules. Il s’approcha du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Loki. 

“Allons, ce n’est pas si grave Lo...

\- Pas si grave ? Tu viens de me rire au nez pendant UNE DEMI-HEURE ! Comment peux-tu dire que ce n’est “pas si grave” ? 

\- Descends prendre ton petit déjeuner et…

\- Non. Je refuse que les autres me voient comme ça. Toi, c’est déjà trop.

\- Bon, d’accord. Attends-moi là.”

Tony se releva après avoir embrassé Loki sur le front, comme à un enfant à qui l’on cède un caprice et retourna à la cuisine. Tous le regardèrent à nouveau, coupant court à leur discussion.

“Rien à signaler, reprenez vos habitudes.”

Ils haussèrent les épaules et reprirent donc le cours de leur repas. Tony secoua la tête, furieusement amusé par ses amis. Ahlala, que ne ferait-il pas pour Loki, vraiment. 

Loki était prostré dans son lit, les genoux repliés et sa tête entre elles. Il ne releva la tête que quand Tony revint et déposa un plateau sur le lit. D’un coup, son visage s’illumina. Il eut peur que… autre chose n’arrive, mais non. C’était juste Tony et un geste attentionné. 

“Tu m’as même mis du chocolat chaud !” s’exclama le dieu en humant l’odeur sortant d’une tasse remplie. Mmh, il s’en léchait déjà les lèvres. 

D’ailleurs, il n’attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit à boire et manger tout ce qu’il y avait sur le merveilleux plateau de petit déjeuner que venait de lui ramener Tony. Vraiment, cet humain était remarquable. 

Tony prit position sur le lit à côté de Loki et attendit patiemment, chose étrange de sa part, que le dieu termine son repas. Il avait étendu ses longues jambes sur le canapé et son dos était relevé, posé contre la tête de lit. 

Finalement, Loki finit bien vite son plateau et le posa par terre. Il se retourna pour remercier Tony, mais ce dernier lui coupa aussitôt la parole, l’embrassant tendrement. Enfin… Le tendre laissa rapidement sa place à la fougue et le super héros à l’armure d’or passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son dieu à lui, adorant la texture de ces derniers. Bien vite, ses lèvres dévièrent sur le cou pâle de Loki. 

Il souhaitait lui faire oublier sa disgrâce physique du jour et lui prouver que le reste de son corps ne lui faisait absolument pas rire, oh non, il lui apportait une autre forme de plaisir au contraire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ma bêta LoupSpell !
> 
> Désolée pour ma petite absence cette dernière semaine, la roulette ne m’a pas grandement inspirée et j’avais beaucoup de choses à faire. D’ailleurs, il est possible que je ralentisse sur les prochaines roulettes haha.
> 
> Enfin bref, voici la liste des défis auxquels je réponds dans ce petit texte :   
> **La roulette du 17 novembre 2020** : Loki/Tony Stark
> 
>  **Cap ou pas cap** de faire une fic où Loki à un gros bouton sur le bout de son nez ?   
> **Couple du 11/07/2020 :** Tony Stark / Loki  
>  **Alphabet des persos Marvel** : I : Iron Man  
>  **Dieu du 06/08/2020** : Loki   
> **Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020** : Marvel   
> **Mignonnerie du 14/08/2020** : Votre personnage A apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit à B  
>  **Mot du 10/07/2020** : Chocolat  
>  **Personnage 6** : Loki   
> **Célébrité du 07/10/2020** : Tom Hiddleston  
>  **Personnage du 27/10/2020** : Loki   
> **Lieu du 05/09/2020** : Planète Terre  
>  **Soixante-deuxième baiser** (62) : Un baiser suivi par d'autres sur le cou


End file.
